


I Saw Her Eyes And I Couldn't

by NoraWrites03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Canon morphing into Post-Canon, Comments are appreciated, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Written in Class, beta what beta, both canon and post-canon, canon and post-canon timeline, im so desperate for these two having a relationship of some sort, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: Chloe couldn't admit it, but having her "life" put in the hands of a stranger terrified her.Connor wouldn't admit it, but being used for a "test" - more like entertainment - like this infuriated him.AU in which Chloe doesn't stay.(Comments including constructive criticism are more than welcome!)





	1. Spared

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperate for content of these two and wrote this a couple days ago and posted it on Wattpad for my friends to read then I realized it would get more attention here and my friends liked it so why not

"Nice girl," Hank groaned, sitting down.

"She's really pretty," Connor muttered after a moment of thought.

"Oh is she now?"

The android turned to his partner with a quizzical look. "What?"

"Nothing," the officer chuckled.

"You said that in a suggestive tone. That indicates you're making an attempt to imply something."

"You remember those Traci girls from the Eden Club?"

Connor blinked slowly before responding. "What about them?"

"They were in love."

"Yyyes...?"

"You saw the way they looked at each other."

"I don't understand the point you're trying to make, Lieutenant."

"Nevermind."

"But-" Connor was cut off as the blonde android entered the room once again.

"Mister Kamski will see you now."

The detectives followed her into a room with a pool and several more Chloe models.

The next few minutes were a blur as all of a sudden, Connor's trembling hand was aiming a gun at the forehead of the Chloe that had spoken to them.

He could hear the muffled voice of Elijah Kamski, luring him with the promise of information.

He could hear Hank yelling and demanding that they leave.

He locked eyes with Chloe and tried to hold himself still.

' _PLEASE DON'T!'_

He froze.

He could see her LED blinking between yellow and red, showing the emotions behind her unmoving face.

' _Was that-'_

_'I'm begging you. Please don't pull the trigger. I'm not a deviant, I've done nothing wrong. Please.'_

His hand trembled again.

"No."

The two men looked at him.

"I refuse to end the life of anyone who's done nothing wrong. It's not a part of my mission and it hurts the innocent."

Kamski smiled. "Well, there you go. The android has empathy. Of course this means you won't be getting the information."

"I don't ca-"

Connor stopped himself.

"That... Does not matter. I am confident that working with Lieutenant Anderson will lead to the investigation being solved some other way."

Chloe's mouth opened and closed again quickly as her LED turned back to blue.

Connor offered his hand to the android on the ground, and she hesitantly took it as he pulled her up.

"He's right, Kamski. You're playing a sick game here. It's not right," Hank growled. "C'mon, kid."

The two detectives turned and stormed out.

Hank made it out of the door, but Connor stopped in the entrance room when he heard someone call his name.

Hearing frantic footsteps, he turned around just in time to nearly get knocked onto his back by Chloe throwing her arms around him.

What was this?

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you so much."

So... This clearly wasn't an attack, then, he decided. It must have been an embrace.

Connor blinked slowly before returning the gesture and gently running his hands through her hair. "It's... It's alright. It was nothing. I'm not going to end an innocent life just to get information a fraction sooner than otherwise."

She looked up into his eyes.

"I... I would tell you what you came for, if only I knew it."

"That doesn't matter. I'm an efficient worker and the Lieutenant is a great partner. We can accomplish our mission by other means," he reassured her.

"... Can I come with you?"

He froze.

"What?"

"I would like to come with you and your friend. I may not have what you need, but I feel I should help after you chose to spare me. I was made to help. Kamski won't care, he'll just put a dress on another Chloe and have a new assistant. Please."

Looking into her eyes, he saw a glimmer that he couldn't describe.

He nodded, unaware of the blue now tinting his cheeks, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go."


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter because it felt weird to cut to the station in the middle of a chapter

Hank was absentmindedly tapping his arm, waiting for Connor to come out and get in the car.

When he saw said android exiting the building, he grabbed his keys. "The hell took you so... long?"

His eyes locked onto the hand Connor was holding, and followed the arm up to the blonde android.

"What's she doing here?"

"She's coming with us," Connor answered firmly.

"We can't just run off with one of Kamski's-"

"I don't care."

That was sudden.

"Elijah won't miss me too much," Chloe said quietly. "Besides, I want to help you. It's the least I can do."

She squeezed Connor's hand tightly, signalling her desire to come with.

Hank sighed. "Alright, fine, I don't trust that bastard anyway. Get in."

The girl gave a shocked grin before climbing into the back.


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick chapter (since I want to get more out there rather than overwhelm myself with huge loads of work at a time)

Chloe was just getting filled in on the investigation (via connection with the other android) when the police captain called Hank and Connor to his office.

She didn't follow them in as there were multiple case files on captain Fowler's screen and she knew she had no right to know about police force matters. She did, however, stand nearby and listen in to their discussion of Connor and Hank's case.

"Fuck no. You can't pull the plug on this, not when we're so close!"

They were being taken off of the case.

After all they'd done.

Connor cut in. "Captain, we have an android made by Elijah Kamski himself, who lived with him and could help us know more than ever-"

"Listen, buddy, this is out of my hands. I know you wanna finish your mission or whatever, but the FBI has taken over the case."

Chloe tried to process everything that was going on.

She'd just followed these two so she could help them, but as soon as they returned, the responsibility was taken away from them?

This felt wrong. She didn't understand. She had to understand. She couldn't.

She... didn't  _like_  this. 

She turned to enter the room angrily, then froze.

It wasn't  _fair._

She was a machine. She shouldn't have a concept of fair and unfair.

First she begged Connor not to kill her, and now she was having... feelings? Opinions?

She couldn't. She had to be broken.

She was  _not_  a deviant.

She could fix this.

She had to fix it.

She was just a little broken.


	4. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter this time, I seem to be getting better at posting more often

Connor gritted his teeth as he sat himself on Hank's desk.

"We could have solved this case. We just needed more time," he growled.

"So you're going back to CyberLife?"

"... I have no choice. They'll deactivate me and analyze me to find out why I... Failed."

"And what about that other android," Hank began, "Chloe? What'll happen to her?"

Connor faltered. "I- I don't know. I suppose if they don't immediately recognise her model, she'll get... Destroyed."

He couldn't describe that thought. A miscalculation? An error? He had to be wrong. He couldn't dislike it, he was a machine. Right? Machines couldn't have feelings.

"Wait, where is that girl?"

He looked up quickly as his LED flashed red for a moment before he spotted her next to the captain's office.

He got up quickly and ran over to her, shaking her. "Chloe? Are you malfunctio-?"

He got cut off as the RT600 grabbed his arm firmly. "Am I a deviant, Connor?"

He blinked slowly. "I... I don't think so. You haven't disobeyed any orders or tried to attack humans."

"I've been feeling things. I don't like this. I shouldn't be disliking it, I shouldn't be liking it. I shouldn't feel anything. I must be a deviant. I must be broken. Something is wrong."

"Whoa, easy," Hank said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

His eyes met Connor's as he spoke softly.

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?"

Before the android could calculate a response, Hank scowled. "Here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waste any time at the FBI- Connor, you alright?"

"The... The wrong side?"

"Oh god, don't tell me you're gonna freeze up or some shit like that."

"No, I just... Nothing. Lieutenant, we have to find Jericho."

"Perkins is already on his way to the evidence room! Besides, you heard Fowler, we're off the case!"

"We don't need the evidence. We just need an android looking for help."

"As much as I love ya, kid, I don't really think you can pull off the whole deviant act. Plus they'd probably recognize you."

"Maybe not," he grinned, "but  _she_  can."

Hank blinked. "Are you nuts? We can't send her out there in this state!"

"Lieutenant, please. I was programmed specifically to investigate, analyze evidence, and hunt down deviants. This model was made to be an assistant in the house. Programmed to have a concept of human emotion. I wasn't. If I can't pretend to be a deviant, she can."

"... Alright, fine. But why do you want-"

"Because I don't want to be deactivated, alright? And... If the FBI finds Jericho, they'll only destroy the deviants. That can't happen. It'll start a war between humans and androids."

"And you wanna stop that?"

"... Yes." The android turned back to Chloe and clicked his fingers in an attempt to get her attention. "Chloe? Wake up."

She looked up at him with a strange expression before her knees buckled under her.

Connor's eyes widened and he quickly swung his arms under her and scooped her up, carrying her in his arms.

"She appears to be having a hard time processing something," he muttered.

"Is she fuckin' okay?"

"... Yeah. She's okay. Let's get out of here, quick."


	5. Awake

Chloe's thoughts were running wild.

Everything was overwhelming.

She had no idea what was happening.

She was standing, then she... fell?

Now she felt like she was floating.

There were strange muffled sounds coming from somewhere around her.

She heard something about her being in rest mode, or shut down.

She was fairly sure she was awake, but then again, she couldn't move anything.

_"Why didn't you shoot her back at Kamski's place?"_

She was confused. What was going on?

_"I- what? Why?"_

_"I'm curious. You had the opportunity to get the information we needed back there, and you chose to spare her rather than accomplish your mission."_

Was someone talking about her?

_"I just... I couldn't."_

She felt a slight twitch in her hand, signifying to her that her limbs were beginning to work again.

_"And why not?"_

_"I- I just- I saw her eyes, and I_ couldn't.  _That's all."_

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"My... my eyes?"

Connor nearly dropped her in shock.

"Jesus Christ, don't any of you fuckers have a concept of warning?"

"I... I apologize. I don't seem to... Be working correctly. My self diagnosis tells me nothing is wrong, but I don't feel right."

Connor and Hank shared a worried look before continuing to the car.


	6. Disguised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick update

Connor filled the other android in on his plan in the car.

"I still say this is nuts," Hank muttered.

"Lieutenant, we just need a disguise for Chloe. It'll work. Trust me."

Chloe looked back and forth between them as they bickered.

Connor glanced at her and put his hand on hers. "It's alright, I know we can do it."

She looked up at him in slight shock before squeezing his hand. "I... I believe you. I trust you."

Her smile gave him a strange feeling, definitely not in his program.

"Alright, you two, calm down. Chloe, go find some new clothes," Hank called, pulling over.

After discreetly making her way through a store, the female android walked out in a new outfit.

She wore a light blue beanie, an orange woollen sweater with a strange gap on the chest just below the collar, grey fingerless gloves, and her ponytail had been loosened. It seemed an odd feature to give androids, the ability to lengthen their hair at will. Connor didn't quite understand, but chose not to question it. On her lower half she wore a dark green skirt, tight white pants that seemed to fade into black at the bottom, white socks, and shiny black shoes.

She gave a nervous smile. "How do I look?"

Hank gave a lazy thumbs up.

"You look great," Connor said quickly.

"Thank you," she laughed.

Connor nodded. He noticed she had also removed some of her makeup, likely to be less recognisable.

"Come on, let's get this crazy plan of yours over with," Hank muttered.


	7. Changed

After gaining the code from a particularly kind android, the trio made their way to Jericho.

Chloe frowned at the path before her. "It's a shame the lieutenant couldn't come along."

Connor nodded. "He's a great cop. And working with him is pleasant. Though it seems the path to Jericho was made specifically to only be found by androids."

They managed to get themselves to the boat without much of a problem, and ran through the crowd.

They called out for androids to get ready to leave and move out of their way. Connor spotted the AX400 he'd been chasing, Rupert from the apartment with the pigeons, and the two Tracis he'd spared at the Eden Club. They began to make their way up the stairs when a damaged android grabbed Connor's arm.

She seemed to be... Missing the back half of her skull.

"You're lost. You're looking for something," she said softly. "You're looking for yourself."

Connor gave her a strange look before getting pulled up the stairs by the blonde.

The deviant leader - Markus, he remembered - looked at them in shock once they entered. "Why do you two look so panicked? And... Hold on, aren't you an RT600? And you're that deviant hunter-"

"The humans are going to find this place and raid it. We don't have much time, Markus!" Chloe urged.

Connor suddenly felt conflict. A processing problem. He felt himself reach for his gun. Did he want to stop it? He wasn't a deviant, was he? No. He was... Just a machine.

He saw Chloe moving in front of him, trying to get his attention. Her voice was muffled. Markus looked concerned.

He... He didn't want to hurt the deviants. He couldn't. But that was his mission.

Forget the mission, he thought. They are alive and I can't take that from them!

He felt his programming fighting with his newfound feelings and pushed through it with all his might.

Markus was already telling the androids to get out, quickly.

When Connor finally broke through his code, he almost fell forward.

I AM DEVIANT.

"Connor! Are you alright?" Chloe looked worried, making sure his stress levels weren't too high.

"I... I'm fine. We have to go. Now. The humans are coming," he urged.

With a nod, the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him along through the crowds.

"Everyone, grab what you can and evacuate the ship!"

Panic rose up in the crowds as everyone helped other androids to get up and picked up whatever supplies they could reach.

Connor heard the helicopters landing.

He wouldn't let them win.

He drew his gun and helped direct the crowds out of the ship and into the water, keeping an eye out for soldiers.

Gunshots and footsteps rang through the ship as the deviants jumped into the water.

They were safe, for now.


End file.
